Dear Pet Wiki
Dear Pet Monetization Strategies Welcome to the Dear Pet Monetization Page Wiki! Here you can find many possible approachs of how we can integrate monetization in our F2P game: # Subscription ## Free Trial Version ## Paid Sister App # In-App Consumables ## Two Virtual Currencies # Advertising ## Banner Ads ## Interstitial ## Video Ads Subscription On of the most natural monetization for our game is to require from the player a subscription to get the full experience. They pay monthly for as long as they want the extra functionalities: more levels; avatar customization and detailed stats from the kid's learning (aiming at the parents and schools). - Free Trial Version: We offer a free trial version for the player until he reachs the level 10 (1/3 of all levels) of his avatar companion. Then if he wants to continue to evolve his avatar, not waste all the progress he made and play new levels, he needs the premium subscription version. In-App Consumables Needs experimentation, but it's a very promising way to generate revenue, since it can be implemented in many ways and create a strong in-game economy. - Two Currencies: It's common to have more than one virtual currency, since it's adds complexity and dynamic to the in-game economy. One currency has to be obtainable only through in-app store purchase. The other should be available through routine gameplay, in-app store purchase or conversion from the first currency. That way, it can reward both the player who plays the game daily and the other that simply buys in the store. - Sell currencies in bundles: We could sell virtual currency in bundles of varying sizes. The largest bundles could sold with heavy discounts, so players are encourage to spend. The discounts could vary between 15% and 45%, depending on bundle size. Advertising Many users expect the apps they use to be free, and in the majority of time they don't spend money on paid apps or in-app purchases. As a result, this is the most common way for the player to play the game for free, and for us to generate revenue. But in contrast, it is the most likely to generate the least revenue too. - Banner Ads: Very usual in-app ad format. We can place banners for toys, kids movies or even in-game items for purchase. It can be placed on the top or bottom of the screen. Google AdMob is a very popular ad network for banner ads and a viable one for us. - Interstitial: For a more visible ad display, we can insert interstital ads on screen transitions, between levels, so it will not abruptly interrupt the player's gameplay flow. Google AdMob can be used in this case too. - Video Ads: Another ad possibility is to reward players every time they watch an entire video ad played in between levels. The reward can be a in game exclusive currency, so he can use it to get excluisve paid-for content items. It's a good strategy to balance revenue and user retention. Popular language-learning app Duolingo also uses subscription '''strategy. Very successful F2P game Fortnite also uses in-game '''currency as a monetization method. Google AdMob bottom screen banner and Inhterstitial Ad '''respectively. '''Video Ads in between levels can display other games from us. Category:Browse